


Ich & Du

by LeSmouFan



Category: Tatort
Genre: M/M, Male Slash, Romantic Fluff, Songfic
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-08-09 21:38:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20124250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeSmouFan/pseuds/LeSmouFan
Summary: Thiel ist geflüchtet...Vor Boerne, vor seinen Gefühlen, vielleicht vor sich selbst.Ohne darüber nachzudenken, hatte er ihm seine Liebe gestanden und im selben Atemzug beleidigt.Thiel halt...





	Ich & Du

**Author's Note:**

> Sowas kommt dabei rum, wenn Frau einmal im Monat Hormone hat.. *g*
> 
> Ich hoffe ihr mögt diese Geschichte.
> 
> Achja und wie immer leider kein Beta ^^

**Abgehauen, regelrecht geflüchtet. **

Thiel begann zu seufzen und ließ sich, so warm angezogen wie er war, auf das akkurat gerichtete Bett sinken. Die Matratze gab ein wenig nach, vermutlich würde er nicht schlafen können, weil er seine durchgelegene Unterlage von zu Hause gewohnt war, doch das interessierte ihn gerade am Wenigsten.

Draußen war es bitterlich kalt, seit Tagen schneite es ununterbrochen und dass alle um ihn herum in Weihnachtsstimmung waren, interessierte ihn mindestens genau so wenig, wie die Matratze auf welcher er gerade saß.

Erschöpft, überfordert von seinen Gefühlen und übermannt von seiner Müdigkeit, ließ er sein Kinn auf die Brust sinken und schloss seine Augen.

**Abgehauen war er, **  
**einfach davon gelaufen.**

Ob es fair war? Vermutlich nicht, aber Thiel hätte es auch keine weitere Sekunde mehr in Münster, in seiner Wohnung, in der Nähe von Boerne ausgehalten.

"Verdammte Kacke, man!"

Tränen rannen seine Wangen hinab, welche er mit dem Handrücken und teilweise seinem Ärmel versuchte zu ersticken, doch kaum war sein Gesicht getrocknet, bildeten sich erneute, eindeutige Spuren.

Es war zwecklos und er musste feststellen, dass ihn die Tränen etwas erleichterten, auch wenn sich sein Herz dabei schmerzlich zusammen zog.

Wie konnte all das nur passiert sein?

Viele Jahre, vermutlich schon ein ganzes Jahrzehnt, hatte Thiel es geschafft, seine Gefühle für Boerne zu unterdrücken, so dass er teilweise selbst an ihnen zweifelte. Diese Zweifel hielten dann aber auch immer nur für den Moment, denn sobald er etwas Zeit zum nachdenken hatte, wanderten seine Gedanken ganz automatisch zu dem dunkelhaarigen Professor, mit den wunderschönen, grünen Augen, die manchmal heller funkelten, wie jeder Edelstein dieser Welt. Naja, zumindest empfand Thiel das halt so.

Es gab nichts schöneres für ihn, nein, es gab keinen Schöneren für ihn. Boerne war perfekt, genau wie er war.

Klar, der Gerichtsmedizinier machte keinen hehl daraus, dass er sich selbst sehr ansehnlich fand, doch wusste Boerne auch, dass seine Augen dunkler wurden, wenn er sich aufregte, wütend war oder ungerecht behandelt fühlte? Hatte Boerne nur den Hauch einer Ahnung, dass seine Augen förmlich blitzen, funkelten und strahlten, selbst wenn er manchmal nur so selbstverliebt lächelte, aber auch wenn er sich freute oder wenn er sich für etwas begeisterte? Thiel war sich sicher, dass er jede Stimmung in Boernes Augen ablesen konnte, denn selbst wenn der Professor manchmal ein Lächeln auf den Lippen trug, wusste Thiel direkt, dass dieses nur aufgesetzt war, denn dann erreichte dieses smarte Lächeln seine Augen nicht. Boerne war berechenbar, zumindest in dieser Hinsicht. Gut, eigentlich in jeglicher Hinsicht, denn Boerne konnte weder lügen noch richtig böse sein, zumindest nicht auf Thiel.

**~~~~**  
_Verlier mich in deinem Blick, kann mir irgendwer sagen, ob dass mit uns klar geht?_  
**~~~~**

Boerne hatte aber nicht nur die schönsten Augen, in welche der Hauptkommissar jemals geblickt hatte, sondern auch das schönste Lächeln, zwei perfekten Ohren, er mochte seine Frisur und liebte die Falten, welche sich bildeten, wenn Boerne lachte oder er ganz konzentriert arbeitete.

Thiel atmete durch.  
Er hasste sich dafür dass er gerade hier saß und sich Gedanken darüber machte, was ihm an Boerne eigentlich am meisten gefiel. Sollte er sich nicht lieber langsam damit beschäftigen, was er am meisten an ihm hasste?

Thiel schüttelte vehement den Kopf.

Viele Jahre hatte er sich selbst eingeredet, dass der Professor ihm ein Dorn im Auge gewesen sei, da der ständig seine Arbeit sabotierte und behinderte, weil der Pathologe sich ungefragt in jeden Fall mischte, teilweise alles in Gefahr brachte, unter anderem sich selbst, aber auch Thiel und am Ende dann tatsächlich Anerkennung und am Liebsten noch ein Lob einheimsen wollte.

**~~~~**  
_Ich wusste nicht was mir gefehlt hat, bis du alles verdreht hast. _  
_Machst die schönsten kleinen Fehler, bist irgendwie anders, ich finde dir steht das._  
**~~~~**

Thiels Mundwinkel zuckten nach oben.  
So war Boerne halt und wäre der nicht so gewesen, wie der eben nun mal war und ist, hätte er sich immerhin nicht in ihn verliebt oder?

**Verliebt - das Stichwort, **  
**der Grund, die Flucht.**

Thiel konnte nicht fassen, welche Suppe er sich da eingebrockt hatte. Klar hatte er schon seit über einem Jahr mit sich gehadert, seinem Nachbarn endlich reinen Wein einzuschenken, doch getraut hatte er sich dass dann doch nie. Irgendwie hatte er immer den richtigen Zeitpunkt verpasst, aber gab es für ein Geständnis dieser Art überhaupt einen richtigen Zeitpunkt?  
Nein, vermutlich nicht.

Wie oft war Thiel nachts in seinem Bett gelegen, hatte nachgedacht, sich die WARUM - Fragen gestellt und sich unzählige Male verflucht, dass er **A** nicht genügend Eier hatte, Boerne alles zu beichten und **B**, weil er sich selbst dafür verachtete, überhaupt Gefühle für ihn zugelassen zu haben.

Gefühle für einen Mann, dass war sowieso das Letzte was er hatte brauchen können, doch wie es im Leben nun mal so war, konnte man es sich eben nicht aussuchen - man war halt dann doch nicht bei '**_Wünsch Dir was_**', sondern bei '**_So ist es_**!'.

Langsam, fast wie in Trance erhob er sich schließlich aus seiner unbequemen Sitzposition und streifte sich den dicken Parka von den Schultern, welcher durch das Wetter draußen übel in Mitleidenschaft gezogen wurde.

Eigentlich freute sich Thiel immer wenn er in Hamburg war, doch heute ja eher nicht so.  
Mit schlürfendem Schritt ging er zu der Garderobe in seinem Hotelzimmer, welches er sich gemietet hatte und hängte die klamme, nasse Jacke auf.

Thiel wagte es kaum in den Spiegel zu sehen, doch trotzdem riskierte er einen Blick. Seine Augen waren feuerrot, sogar seine Lider. Dicke Augenränder und geschwollene Tränensäcke setzten dem ganzen die Krone auf und er blickte beinahe schon teilnahmslos in seine eigene Augen.

„Du hast eindeutig schon bessere Tage gesehen, was Frank?"

Kopfschüttelnd wendete er sich ab und schämte sich beinahe schon vor sich selbst, dass er so aussah, wie er nun mal eben jetzt aussah.

**Müde, traurig und verzweifelt**.

**~~~~**  
_Fehlte bloß noch, dass ein so jemand sieht, wenn man gerade vor seinem Spiegelbild flieht. _  
_Ein Halleluja, denn wir singen: _  
_Es kommt der Tag, an dem sich dein Herzschlag verschiebt......_  
**~~~~~~~~~~**

Wenn es nach Thiel gegangen wäre, dann hätte er sich schon längst entliebt, es gar nicht erst zu gelassen, sich in Boerne zu verlieben, doch selbst wenn er mal die Gelegenheit hatte, also dass eine Frau interessiert war, blockte er jegliche Gelegenheit vehement ab. Er war nicht bereit dazu, es hätte sich nicht richtig angefühlt und womöglich hätte er Boerne gegenüber ein schlechtes Gewissen gehabt, welches er im Grunde ja doch gar nicht hätte haben müssen. Für ihn hatte sich trotzdem jeder harmlose Flirt wie ein Hochverrat angefühlt, weswegen er sich auf sowas schon gar nicht erst einließ.

Nicht mal eine Tasche hatte Thiel dabei, dass fiel ihm erst jetzt auf, da er zu frösteln begann.

Gut, dafür hatte er auch keine Zeit gehabt, denn nach dem Zusammentreffen mit Boerne und seinem emotionalen Ausbruch, war er Hals über Kopf aus dem Haus gestürzt und landete schließlich in Hamburg.

Ein Hotel, welches er vermutlich sonst nie ausgesucht hätte, da ihm alles viel zu nobel und teuer erschien, doch Not machte bekanntlich ja erfinderisch und da er sowieso sehr sparsam lebte, konnte er sich dass schon einmal leisten.

Zielstrebig ging Thiel zu der Mini-Bar, doch als er sie öffnete, musste er sehr schnell feststellen, dass sich dort zwar eine Auswahl an Wein und anderen Spirituosen befand, doch von Bier fehlte jede Spur.

War ja eigentlich auch klar, passte ja so perfekt zu seinem Tag, dachte Thiel, weshalb er die Nummer des Zimmerservice' wählte und dort seine Bestellung, sprich ein halbes dutzend Bier, aufgab. Thiel musste beinahe lachen, als die Dame nochmal nachgefragt hatte, scheinbar war das in diesem Hause nicht so üblich, doch das kratzte ihn nun wirklich nicht. Es kratzte ihn generell schon lange nicht mehr, was andere von ihm dachten. Selbst die spitzen Bemerkungen, die er immer wieder hören durfte, von wegen er und **SEIN** Professor, auch das konnte ihn schon eine Ewigkeit nicht mehr beeindrucken.

**~~~~**  
_Na und? _  
_Ist mir egal, was die anderen über uns sagen. _  
_Na und? _  
_Scheißegal, werd dich für immer in meinem Herzen tragen._  
**~~~~**

Außer bei Borne. Bei Boerne wollte er, dass er ihn mochte, dass er ihn nett fand, gern bei ihm war und für Boerne hätte Thiel vermutlich fast alles getan. Hätte Boerne beispielsweise ein Problem mit seinem Bauch gehabt, wäre er vermutlich auch über seinen Schatten gesprungen und würde sich einer Diät unterziehen. Einfach so - für ihn halt.

Thiel schmunzelte jetzt ein wenig.  
Er war wirklich schlimmer, als ein verliebter, pubertierender Teenager.

**Ein Teenager - mit gebrochenem Herzen.**

Bedröppelt und mit stechendem Herzschmerz, schleppte er sich ins Badezimmer und klatschte sich eine ordentliche Ladung Wasser ins Gesicht. Half doch sonst auch, wenn er wieder tränenüberströmt war, was in den letzten Jahren, vor allem aber in den letzten Monaten, immer häufiger vorgekommen war.

Mit den Händen auf die Armatur des Waschbeckens gestützt, schloss er seine Augen und sah unweigerlich Boerne vor sich.

Wusste dieser Mann eigentlich, wie attraktiv auch der Rest seiner Erscheinung war?  
Egal ob in Anzug oder Pyjama, Boerne war einfach immer perfekt.

Über sich selbst, schüttelte er nun den Kopf. Diese Gedanken brachten ihn doch jetzt auch nicht weiter, dass wusste er selbst. Wahrscheinlich sollte er besser hinterfragen, wie es eigentlich dazu kommen konnte, dass er mit Boerne so aneinander geraten war. Eigentlich war auch gar nicht das Problem, dass sie sich mal wieder wegen einer Nichtigkeit in der Wolle hatten, sondern der Punkt war letztlich doch nur der, dass Thiel Boerne ohne Grund, das musste er zugeben, als Arschloch betitelt hatte und ihm unvermittelt auf den Latz geschmiert hatte, dass er Gefühle für ihn hatte.

Sofort sah Thiel wieder Boernes fassungsloses Gesicht vor sich. Boerne hatte ein paar Mal nach Luft geschnappt, hatte seine Lippen zu Worten geformt, doch es war kein Ton über diese gekommen. Thiel hatte ihm aber auch wirklich nicht viel Zeit gegeben, denn kaum hatte er realisiert, was er gerade ausgesprochen hatte, stürmte er auch schon auf und davon. Unter keinen Umständen hätte er Boernes Mitleid haben wollen, vielleicht hätte er ein paar tröstende Worte gesprochen, aber vor allem wollte er nicht hören, wie Boerne ihm klar machen würde, dass er seine Gefühle mitnichten erwidern würde.  
**Mitnichten**, schon wieder dachte er in Boernes geschwollenem Jargon, dachte Thiel und lachte bitter auf.  
Vielleicht hätte Boerne aber auch einfach nur gelacht und es für einen schlechten Scherz gehalten, doch was brachte das Spekulieren? Der Zug war ja schon abgefahren.

**Er war geflüchtet. Abgehauen. **  
**Von dannen gezogen. **

** _~~~~_ **  
_Es fährt ein Zug, nach nirgendwo. _  
_Mit mir allein als - Passagier._  
_Mit jeder Stunde, die vergeht - _  
_führt er mich weiter weg von dir._  
** _~~~~_ **

Thiel atmete erleichtert auf, als endlich das erlösende Klopfen an seiner Zimmertür zu hören war. Mit dem Handtuch trocknete er sein Gesicht und trat vor die Zimmertür. Nachdem er sich geräuspert hatte, öffnete er diese und der junge Mann streckte ihm einen Sixpack Bier entgegen.

„Sie sind ein Gott!"

Thiel schob dem blonden Mann einen Schein in die Brusttasche und nahm das Bier an sich. Mit einem Lächeln verabschiedete sich dieser von Thiel und schloss hinter sich die Tür.

Gerade als er sich umdrehte und mit dem Bier in Richtung Bett marschieren wollte, klopfte es schon wieder.

„Herr Thiel?", ertönte erneut die Stimme des Mannes.  
„Moment."  
Thiel rollte mit den Augen, stellte das Bier auf den kleinen Tisch neben der Couch und trottete zurück zur Tür. Wie hasste er doch aufdringliche Menschen.  
„Ham Se' noch was vergessen?", erkundigte sich Thiel nach dem Öffnen der Tür und zuckte augenblicklich zusammen, als der blonde Mann zur Seite geschoben wurde und ein ganz unerwartetes Gesicht vor ihm stand.

„Boerne?"  
Thiel schluckte und sein Herzschlag beschleunigte augenblicklich, nach dem es einige male gestolpert war.

Boerne warf dem Blonden seinen typischen '_ist schon gut - sie haben jetzt Sendepause_' Blick zu und trat ohne abzuwarten in Thiels Zimmer ein.

Langsam ging Thiel rückwärts, schüttelte immer wieder den Kopf und verstand nicht, wie das hier gerade alles sein konnte.  
Woher wusste Boerne wo er steckte und warum war er überhaupt da?

Thiels Atmung beschleunigte sich, er bekam Angst. Vielleicht war es auch Scham was er verspürte, aber vermutlich war es eine gefährliche Kombination aus beidem.

Langsam ließ er seinen Kopf sinken, betrachtete seine eigenen Schuhe. Boerne anzuschauen, dass war einfach keine Option.

Deutlich hörte er Schritte, welche nur von dem Professor stammen konnten. Innerlich machte er sich nun auf ein Donnerwetter gefasst, doch wusste er nicht sicher, ob er das jetzt verkraften konnte.

„Was wollen Sie, Boerne?"

Eine Hand legte sich auf seine Schulter, dass spürte er sogar durch den dicken Pullover, dass diese eiskalt war und irrte er sich oder zitterte Boerne sogar?

„Mit dir reden."

Thiel schluckte hart. Hatte Boerne ihn geduzt? Kam der hier wirklich nach Hamburg, weil er mit ihm reden wollte? Wie absurd war das eigentlich?

Unvermeidbar bahnten sich erneut Tränen über seine geröteten Wangen und er schniefte hörbar auf.

**~~~~**  
_Mein Gott wie ich nach Worten such' und finde nicht eins._  
_Für das was ich dir sagen will, kenne ich keins._  
_***_  
_In mir schreit alles sag doch was - und doch bleib ich stumm._  
_Oh Gott ich hasse mich dafür, Männer sind dumm._  
**~~~~**

„Ich will nicht reden, okay???"

Er hasste sich dafür, dass er immer gleich so laut wurde, doch dass kam jetzt einfach so über seine Lippen, ohne das er darauf Einfluss hatte.

„Gut, dann.."  
Boerne legte eine Pause ein und ließ seine Hand, welche noch immer auf Thiels Schulter ruhte, ein Stück seines Oberarms nach unten gleiten und drückte diesen ganz sanft.  
„..dann reden wir nicht."

Das ging ja einfach, dachte Thiel und war plötzlich skeptisch, denn Boerne war doch derjenige, der sonst alles tot redete, sobald sich die Gelegenheit bot.  
Noch nicht einmal zu Ende gedacht, wurde er unerwartet in fremde Arme gezogen und obwohl ihm eher nach flüchten zu Mute war, ließ er sich regelrecht in Boernes Arme fallen und ließ seinen Emotionen freien Lauf. Sein Körper bebte, zuckte und er vergrub seine gepeinigtes Gesicht an der Brust des anderen. Vorsichtig begann der Pathologe ihm über den Rücken zu streicheln, legte seinen Kopf auf Thiels und zog ihn augenblicklich noch näher an sich ran.

**~~~~**  
_Immer den Vorsprung halten, auf der Flucht nach vorn._  
_Ich lese Lippen, weißes Rauschen in den Ohren._  
_Ich schlage Rad, aber mitten im Spagat, _  
_platzt die Naht und der Applaus bleibt aus..._  
**~~~~**

„Frank? Schaust du mich bitte an?"

Thiel konnte nur den Kopf schütteln, als Boerne ihn etwas von sich drückte, aber nur so weit, dass sie sich hätten anschauen können.

„Bitte!"  
Die Worte des Professors klangen warmherzig, gleichzeitig schwang aber auch ein Hauch Verzweiflung mit und Thiel reagierte unerwartet resigniert. Plötzlich spürte er Boernes Finger unter seinem Kinn und ließ diesen seinen Kopf anheben.

„Elender, impulsiver Sturschädel! Wieso bist du sofort wie ein Irrer geflüchtet? Weißt du was ich für eine Angst um dich hatte? Ich hatte schon befürchtet, du würdest eine Dummheit begehen."

Boerne sah ihn tadelnd an, allerdings ohne böse Hintergedanken. Es war viel mehr so, dass Thiel eindeutig die Sorge und Ehrlichkeit in seinen Augen sehen konnte.

„Und dafür sind Sie jetzt hergekommen? Um mir das zu sagen? Dass Sie sich Sorgen gemacht haben?"  
Thiel klang trotziger als ursprünglich gewollt.

„Ich dachte du möchtest nicht reden?"  
Boerne klang etwas amüsiert und als Thiel ihn betrachtete, zierte tatsächlich ein warmherziges Lächeln sein Gesicht.

„Will ich ja auch nicht!", brummte Thiel sogleich.

Der Gerichtsmediziner begann zu Nicken und legte eine Hand an Thiels Wange.  
Inzwischen war diese auch gar nicht mehr so kalt und trotzdem jagte es Thiel einen Schauer über den Rücken.  
Boernes Adamsapfel bewegte sich, dass konnte Thiel deutlich sehen, doch ehe er sich fragen konnte, weshalb sein gegenüber so hart schluckte, spürte er unfassbar weiche Lippen auf seinen eigenen.  
Obwohl Thiel bekanntlich kein Mann der vielen Nebensätze war, schossen ihm direkt tausend Wörter und Fragen durch den Kopf, welche er am liebsten ausgesprochen hätte, doch Boernes Lippen ließen ihm gar keine Möglichkeit dazu.  
Er spürte regelrecht die Verzweiflung seiner Lippen und konnte nicht anders, als den Kuss endlich zu erwidern.  
Auch wenn Boerne gar nichts sagte, spürte er wie dem anderen eine ganze Lawine vom Herzen fiel und da war sich Thiel sicher, dass nonverbale Kommunikation eindeutig die Bessere Wahl war, zumindest für den Moment.  
Boernes Hände schlangen sich um Thiel und zum ersten Mal, nach all den Jahren der Einsamkeit, fühlte Thiel sich zu Hause. Zu Hause bei Boerne.

**~~~~**  
_Ich spüre einen Bombeneinschlag, wie ein Blitz in meiner Brust. _  
_Ich merke dass da etwas schlägt, das ich dir dringend geben muss. _  
_Nimm es mit und pass gut auf, wenn ich es dir jetzt anvertrau._  
_Es ist nicht neu- es ist gebraucht und kennt den Weg nicht so genau._  
**~~~~**

Sehr langsam löste der Pathologe seine Lippen und Thiel stellte erschrocken fest, dass Boernes Augen glänzten. Erst dachte er ja, dass er sich das nur einbildete, doch als dem Professor eine Träne über die Wange kullerte, es war nur eine Einzige, zog Thiel ihn am Kragen des schwarzen Mantels wieder nach unten und versiegelte ihre Lippen zu einem erneuten Kuss.

Allmählich schmolzen die letzten Schneeflocken auf Boernes Haar und auch die Kleidung des restlichen Kerls, tropfte nur so vor sich hin.  
„Du solltest raus aus den nassen Klamotten."

Thiel war kurz überrascht, dass ihm das _Du_ dann doch so leicht über die Lippen gekommen war, doch als Boerne zu nicken begann und die Knöpfe seines Mantels öffnete, lächelten sich beide unaufhaltsam an.  
„Du hast doch selbst nasse Klamotten an.", merkte Boerne an und zog ein wenig an dem nassen Pullover.  
„Im hab Bademäntel gesehen."  
Thiel klang schüchtern, als hätte er den Anderen gerade irgendeine peinliche Offenbarung gemacht, aber Boerne nickte nur und verschwand ohne weitere Worte im Badezimmer.

Thiels Herz klopfte noch immer fest gegen seine Brust und er hatte große Mühe, zu realisieren, dass das hier alles gerade kein Traum war.

„Frank? Kommst du?"

Thiel schluckte, begann zu Lächeln und betrat schüchtern das Badezimmer.  
Mit dem Rücken zu ihm stand Boerne vor dem Waschbecken und knöpfte ganz offensichtlich sein Hemd auf. Die Krawatte und sein Jackett hatte er schon ausgezogen, denn diese Bekleidung lag schon neben ihm auf der kleinen Ablage.

Boerne warf einen Blick in den Spiegel, das konnte Thiel sehen und augenblicklich wurde er feuerrot, als hätte er ihn heimlich bei etwas verbotenem beobachtet.

„Na von alleine wandern deine Klamotten wohl kaum von deinem Körper oder brauchst du Hilfe?"  
Boernes Worte wurden durch ein Schmunzeln untermalt, weshalb Thiel sich abrupt den Pullover über den Kopf zog und ihn neben sich auf den Boden fallen ließ.  
„Na also, Herr Kommissar. Geht doch!"  
Boerne war vor ihn getreten, legte seine Hände an die Hüften Thiels und küsste sanft seine Nasenspitze.  
Thiel schloss für einen Moment die Augen, denn er konnte sein Glück kaum fassen.  
Das sein Kollege gerade tatsächlich mit seinem nassen, geöffneten Hemd vor ihm stand und seine Nase küsste, schien ihm mehr als unrealistisch.  
Boerne hingegen legte seine Hand nun an Thiels Wange, streichelte diese kurz mit dem Daumen und zog sich schließlich die restlichen Klamotten aus.  
Gut, seine Boxershorts, die hatte er anbehalten und schlüpfte dann zielstrebig in den weißen Bademantel.  
Es dauerte etwas, bis sich Thiel endlich aus seiner Starre gelöst hatte und tat es dem Gerichtsmediziner dann gleich.  
„Ich hatte schon die Befürchtung, dass du zu einer Eisskulptur mutiert bist."  
Boerne grinste ihn dabei neckisch an und Thiel, der lächelte, nicht halb, nein, nicht dieses Mal. Es war ein richtiges Lächeln, nicht nur mit einem Mundwinkel und so.

Gemeinsam ließen sie sich wenig später auf dem Sofa nieder und Boerne konnte vermutlich Gedanken lesen, denn er entnahm dem Sixpack zwei Flaschen und reichte Thiel eine, der sich mit einem gewissen Abstand neben ihm befand.  
„Da hinten wäre auch Wein.", merkte Thiel lieber mal an, doch Boerne schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf und öffnete den Drehverschluss seiner Flasche.  
„Zur Feier des Tages."  
Boerne betrachte kritisch die Flasche und Thiel konnte sich ein Lachen nicht unterdrücken. Natürlich wusste er, dass Boerne alles andere als angetan war.  
„Und was ist der Anlass?", rutschte es ihm über die Lippen.  
„Wir!"  
Boerne verringerte den Abstand zwischen ihnen und legte seinen Arm um Thiel.  
„Du und ich. Wir."

**~~~~**  
_Ich und du - Du und ich und ich und du._  
_Ich und du - Du und ich und ich und du._  
**~~~~**

Was schönere hätte der Pathologe gar nicht sagen können, auch wenn er gerade ungewöhnlich wortkarg war.  
Lächelnd stießen sie miteinander an, tranken jeweils einen Schluck, Thiel eher den größeren Schluck und Boerne beförderte beide Flaschen dann auf den Tisch vor ihnen.  
Schon wieder machte sich ein Anflug von Panik in Thiel breit, denn über Gefühle reden, dass war noch nie Seins gewesen.  
„Boerne?"  
Der Professor schlang seine Arme um Thiel und legte seinen Kopf auf dessen Schulter.  
„Siezt du mich jetzt wieder?", fragte er leise.  
„Was? Blödsinn."  
„Aber warum nennst du mich dann noch immer so?"  
Boerne blickte auf.  
„Willst du, dass ich dich weiter Thiel nenne?"  
„Nö! Frank klingt super, vor allem wenn du's sagst, aber du bist halt Boerne und bleibst Boerne. Mein Boerne, irgendwie."  
Thiel war wirklich verlegen und dass Boerne ihn jetzt auch noch anlächelte, machte die Sache nicht besser.  
„Aber findest du das nicht ein bisschen zu.... unpersönlich?"  
„Nö! Karl-Friedrich klingt unpersönlich. Boerne kommt einem schneller über die Lippen, zum Beispiel, wenn ich dich mal wieder anschnauzen muss."  
Thiel begann zu grinsen.  
„Also...", weiter kam Boerne nicht. Offensichtlich konnte er aber auch nichts dagegen vorbringen und begann stattdessen zu lachen.  
„Wenn ich Glück habe, dann passiert dass jetzt ja nicht mehr jeden Tag."  
Boerne kniff Thiel in den Bauch und legte seinen Kopf wieder auf dessen Schulter ab.  
„Aber ein bisschen motzen, da wirst du nicht drum 'rum kommen."  
„Und du nicht um meine Belehrungen!"  
Beide begannen zu lachen. Damit war wohl alles gesagt.

Obwohl, nicht ganz.

„Aber glaub ja nicht, dass wir uns so gruslige Kosenamen an den Kopf werfen! So tuntig bin ich nicht.", merkte Thiel noch schnell an.  
Er wollte halt auf Nummer sicher gehen, dass Boerne sich da nicht falsche Hoffnungen machte.

********

4 Wochen später:

„Sag mal Schnuffel, hast du mein Handy irgendwo liegen sehen?"

Der Vorsatz hat ja auch wirklich lange gehalten, dass hatte Thiel schon nach ein paar Tagen einsehen müssen.  
Nicht Boerne war derjenige, der mit Kosenamen um sich warf, als wären es Konfetti, sondern Thiel. Schnuffel, dass war ja sogar noch einer der harmlosesten, gestand sich Thiel bitter ein.

„Du meinst das Handy, dass du gerade als Taschenlampe benutzt und damit unter die Couch leuchtest?", fragte Boerne amüsiert und streichelte Thiel über den Kopf.  
„Oh!"  
Thiel rappelte sich auf und lächelte beschämt in das Gesicht des Anderen.  
„Weißt du, dass du unheimlich niedlich aussiehst, wenn du verlegen bist?"  
Bis hinter beide Ohren begann der Hauptkommissar zu strahlen, erhob sich vom Boden und setzte sich rittlings auf Boernes Schoß.  
„Weißt du, dass du mich negativ beeinflusst?", fragte Thiel und schlang seine Arme um den Nacken seines Liebsten.  
„Ich? Das ist ja wohl ein schlechter Scherz Frank."  
Boerne klang ehrlich empört und zog seine linke Augenbraue nach oben.  
„Ja genau Sie, Herr Professor! Wegen Ihnen, nur wegen Ihnen allein', verhalte ich mich wie ein Pubertier und finde es auch noch großartig, wenn Sie mich als niedlich bezeichnen!"  
Thiel wedelte mit dem Zeigefinger vor Boernes Gesicht herum, welchen dieser flink schnappte und sanft hinein biss.  
„Ich liebe dich auch, Schatz."  
Lächelnd beförderte Thiel seine Lippen auf Boernes und legte so viel Liebe in den Kuss, wie er nur für den Pathologen aufbringen konnte.  
„Und ich liebe dich."

**~~~~**  
_Jeder Augenblick mit dir ist wie 'n Polaroid, _  
_er brennt sich ein in meinem Kopf für alle Zeit._  
_Ich bewahr' sie alle auf und irgendwann - mach' ich 'n Daumenkino draus._  
**~~~~**

Seit dem Tag, an welchem Boerne ihm nachgefahren war, ging es nun schon so zwischen den Beiden hin und her.  
Sie liebten sich, machten sich Komplimente, neckten sich und lieferten sich das ein oder andere Wortgefecht, doch gestritten hatten sie zur Erleichterung beider noch nicht.  
Boerne hatte ihn inzwischen darüber aufgeklärt, dass er halb Hamburg abtelefoniert hatte, um Thiel in jener Nacht ausfindig zu machen, was der Andere wiederum unfassbar süß fand.  
Inzwischen war es sogar schon so, dass Thiel die meiste Zeit bei Boerne verbrachte und nur in seine eigene Wohnung ging, wenn er frische Klamotten benötigte oder Boerne mal nicht zu Hause war. Das kam nach Feierabend aber gefühlt nie vor, denn sobald sich die Türen hinter ihnen geschlossen hatten, gab es nur noch lieben und fühlen.

Auf der Arbeit machten sie bis heute gute Miene zum bösen Spiel. Sie stritten sich dort, neckten sich und verhielten sich eigentlich wie zu vor, nur mit dem Unterschied, dass Thiel sich immer schwerer tat, überhaupt so zu tun, als wäre er genervt von seinem Freund.  
Okay, manchmal klappte das doch ganz gut, wenn Boerne mal wieder seinen Philosophischen hatte, dachte Thiel grinsend.

Eigentlich war Thiel ja selbst schuld an der ganzen Sache, denn während Boerne immer wieder erwähnte, dass es ihn nicht stören würde, wenn die Kollegen Bescheid wüssten, war Thiel derjenige, der diesen Schritt einfach noch nicht machen wollte.

********

„Und hast du schon, äh, ham Se' schon was konkretes?"  
So etwas blödes dachte sich Thiel, war ihm doch jetzt tatsächlich das _DU_ rausgerutscht. Er hatte auch eine Ahnung warum, denn nicht mal zwei Stunden zuvor, hatte Boerne noch mit dem Kopf zwischen seinen Schenkeln gelegen und ihn damit einen Blick in die Sterne beschert.  
Nadeshda blieb aber völlig gelassen und sah den Professors stattdessen unbeirrt weiter an.  
„Und? Haben Sie?", hakte sie nach, weil Boerne nichts sagte.  
„Ja, also, Sie sind heute aber auch beide sehr ungeduldig! Ich bin doch kein Hellseher, da müssen Sie sich schon noch etwas gedulden, nicht?"  
„Na dann machen Se' mal hinne. Macht nix, wenn's schnell geht!", brummte Thiel, der schon förmlich den eisigen Atem von der Klemm im Nacken spürte, obwohl die ja gar nicht anwesend war.

„Und bis wann können wir mit dem Obduktionsbericht rechnen?", fragte Thiel murrend weiter nach.

Jetzt war zum Beispiel wieder so ein Moment, in dem er Boerne am liebsten in vier geteilt hätte. Musste der immer so ein Snob sein?

„Frank, jetzt ist aber gut, nicht?"  
Boerne sah ihn tadelnd an, schnaubte etwas entnervt und zog eine missbilligende Schnute, welche Thiel so sehr liebte.

Wäre Nadeshda nicht anwesend gewesen, hätte er ihm vermutlich hier und jetzt die Zunge in den Hals geschoben und Boerne seinetwegen auch gleich auf dem Seziertisch direkt...  
Thiel schüttelte schnell den Kopf, um die Gedanken zu verdrängen.  
Das Nadeshda die beiden gerade etwas verwirrt ansah, bekam keiner der Männer mit.

„Am Nachmittag sollte es so weit sein, wenn Alberich endlich Zeit findet, sich von ihrer Zwergenfreundin zu verabschieden, mit der sie gerade spricht."

Nadeshda und Thiel blickten durch den Türrahmen und tatsächlich stand Frau Haller vor dem Spiegel und führte Selbstgespräche.  
„Was macht'n die da??", fragte Nadeshda.  
„Nach was sieht's denn aus?"

Boerne trat in den Raum und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.  
„Spieglein, Spieglein an der Wand, wer ist der achte Zwerg hier in unserem Land? Alberich? Sind Wir dann mal soweit?"  
Thiel und Nadeshda mussten sich wirklich ein Lachen verkneifen, während Haller erschrocken zusammen zuckte.  
„Entschuldigung Chef, aber wissen Sie, was mir der Spiegel gerade verraten hat? Jetzt wo sie so entzückend hinter mir stehen?"  
Boerne schüttelte den Kopf und blickte ebenfalls hinein.  
„Der Knutschfleck an ihrem Hals da..", sie deutete auf den kleinen Fleck an Boernes linkem Halsabschnitt, der zum Teil vom Hemdkragen verdeckt wurde, „..der war gestern noch nicht da."  
Dieses Mal war es Boerne, der erschrocken zusammen zuckte und seine Krawatte etwas lockerte, die ihm offensichtlich die Luft zum Atmen nahm.  
„Oops.", stieß Thiel versehentlich hervor und die Blicke der Damen richteten sich nun auf ihn.  
„Ich hab dir gesagt, dass du das nicht mehr machen sollst!", murmelte Boerne und betrachtete sich gedankenverloren im Spiegel.

„Was gibt's da zu Glotzen?", richtete Thiel die Frage an Haller und Nadeshda.  
„Nix, nix.", entgegneten die beiden und begannen dämlich zu grinsen.

„Und wenn du jetzt nicht deinen Hintern an den Seziertisch schiebst, dann hat der auch bald blaue Flecken!", fuhr Thiel fort, dieses Mal aber ganz bewusst. Sollten die Frauen doch endlich wissen, dass er und Boerne...

Boerne und er, verbesserte er sich in Gedanken und schon wieder schaffte der Professor es, sogar sein Unterbewusstsein zu belehren.

„Frank, ich bitte dich. Hier sind Unbeteiligte anwesend."  
Boerne sah wirklich verlegen aus, was Thiel dazu veranlasste, auf den Professor zuzugehen.  
Selbstbewusst zog er Boerne an der Krawatte zu sich und hauchte ihm einen Kuss auf die Lippen.  
„Und jetzt Butter bei die Fische, wir haben einen Fall zu lösen!"  
„Wir?", ertönten gleichzeitig die Stimmen von Nadeshda und Alberich.  
„Wir!", antworteten der Kommissar und der Forensiker wie aus einem Munde, blickten die Frauen dabei etwas kritisch an küssten sich erneut.

********

„Bringst du mir dann den Bericht vorbei oder soll ich nochmal her kommen?", fragte Thiel, bevor sie die heiligen Hallen verließen.  
„Ich bring sie dir später vorbei. Wenn die Damen es schaffen, ihren Schnabel zu halten, dann könnten wir der Frau Staatsanwalt doch vielleicht auch noch die frohe Botschaft verkünden."  
Thiel begann zu grinsen.

**Das war eine gute Idee - eine sehr gute. **

**~~~~**  
_Den Straßen aus Gold, sind wir gefolgt._  
_Nichts ist zu weit - Alles passiert._  
_Und jetzt sind wir hier - Leuchten zu zweit. _  
_Alles laut, alles grell._  
_Die Sonne brennt und macht uns hell wach._  
_Völlig losgelöst._  
_Ich und du - Wir reißen die Wolken auf._  
_Ich und du - Wir machen den Himmel blau._  
_Hier komm wir und - Uns hält niemand auf._  
_Ich und du!_  


**~_The End_~**

**Author's Note:**

> Da einige Ausschnitte aus Liedern vorkamen und ich an diesen keine Rechte habe, zähle ich diese nun zusätzlich in richtiger Reihenfolge auf:  
🎼 Lea - Immer wenn wir uns sehn  
🎼Radio Doria - Ein Halleluja  
🎼Ben Zucker - Na und?  
🎼Christian Anders - Es fährt ein Zug nach Nirgendwo  
🎼Matthias Reim - Ich bin nicht verliebt  
🎼Radio Doria - Ein Halleluja  
🎼Lukas Hilbert - Herzlos  
🎼Phillip Poisel - Ich und Du  
🎼Sasha - Polaroid  
🎼Gestört aber GeiL - Ich & Du


End file.
